


The Birthday Cake

by noxsoulmate



Series: Cakes and Pies [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman Dean, Castiel Big Bang 2017, Castiel is Claire's guardian, Dean to the Rescue, Depression, Destiel will be Endgame, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Poor Castiel, Rich Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Dean Winchester is not one to socialize during his few precious days away from work. However, he’s also not one to just stand by when a man in need is being bullied. Or when said man and the little girl by his side need a ride during a snowstorm. Or when they need blankets. Or when … okay, so maybe Dean is one to socialize after all, but only when it comes to blue-eyed angels in need.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the fifth and last of my Castiel Big Bangs :D my wonderful artist was [secretagentg](http://secretagentg.tumblr.com/) and it was such a pleasure working with you <3 thank you so much for the wonderful [art](http://secretagentg.tumblr.com/post/160261516883/oh-my-god-i-posted-this-in-the-wrong-place#notes).
> 
> This story got way out of hand like so many of my fics do. It was supposed to be a oneshot (hahaha *dies laughing*) based on this [post](http://shareably.net/rich-snob-shipping-company-story-v1/?utm_source=nova&utm_medium=facebook&utm_campaign=nova). But, oh well ... since I seem to be incapable of keeping stories short and simple most of the times, this is now the first part of yet another series *yay* ^^"
> 
> Have fun and know that there's more to come <3

 

** Chapter 1 **

 

Dean was having a few lazy days off and it was awesome. No meetings, no phone calls, no annoying business partners, and most importantly no annoying suits. Not that Dean’s tailored Armani suits were uncomfortable, but that didn’t mean he had to like them. Having the few days between Christmas and New Year’s off was pure heaven, and now that Christmas and all the family festivities were over, he was actually able to spend his days in baggy jeans, a slightly ripped Star Wars shirt, and his favorite washed out plaid under an old leather jacket. Not having to shave was an added bonus. All this was, to be completely honest, his idea of luxury.

He knew he looked shabby, yet Dean absolutely didn’t care. It was his only vacation of the year and he would spend it whichever way he wanted … even if that meant freezing his balls off. Maybe the old leather jacket hadn’t been the smartest idea with temperatures below freezing and all the snow coming down. His scarf and beanie could do only so much to compensate.

Warm air engulfed him the moment he stepped into the Target. Dean sighed in relief as he took off his damp beanie and gloves and loosened his scarf. Over Christmas time, there had been dinners either at restaurants or his family’s various houses, so Dean had been sloppy and had neglected to keep his own pantry stocked. However, a few lazy days without popcorn, beer, and homemade burgers was definitely no way to spend his precious free time.

Not being one to socialize during his vacation Dean, kept his head down as he grabbed everything he needed in record time and made his way to the check out. The store was pleasantly quiet and only one check out was open. He stepped in line and was already thinking about his options of what to do later that day. Rewatch every Star Wars movie? Catch up on his favorite shows? Try the new video game Charlie bought him for Christmas? Oh, so many choices.

Playing on his phone, Dean waited while the line moved forward one person at a time. After one more person, he was able to put his own stuff down on the conveyor. He placed his phone in his pocket since it was bad manners to step up to the cashier while being on one's phone. For the first time since entering the store, this left him with nothing to do but to pay attention to his surroundings.

And just in time, as it seemed.

“Can’t you hurry up!” The guy in front of him sneered. “Some people are important and actually have places to be!”

Intrigued, Dean leaned slightly to the side to look past the man in the expensive-looking suit. What he saw made his heart ache. The guy in front of them was fumbling with his money, a little girl with pigtails in a pink beanie was sitting in the shopping cart. Dean could see some basic groceries, including fresh fruits and greens. The little girl was holding a plastic container with a cake that had “Happy Birthday” written in pink icing. The guy was still fumbling with his money, mumbling about not having enough while he checked the pockets of his trench coat, which looked like it had seen better days.

“Are you deaf? You’re holding up the line,” the dick in the suit said. As trench coat guy turned towards the man to apologize, Dean got a clear view of his face and his heart ached for the stranger. Not because he was positively handsome – which he was, no questions asked – but more importantly because Dean knew exactly how this man felt. He’d been there. The pain and sorrow of being helpless, not being enough for your kid. Not knowing how you were going to feed them, or how to care for them. It was all there, written so clearly on the man’s face and in his brilliant blue eyes. He looked tired, drained, defeated.

After apologizing to the snob, Trench Coat turned around to the little girl. “Claire Bear, I’m sorry. Can you please give me the cake back?”

“But Uncle Cas, it’s my birthday!”

“I know, Sweetie, and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

“No!!”

“Claire, please.”

Dean was familiar with the face the little girl was pulling. He’d seen it often enough with his baby brother Sam, and in more recent days with his niece and nephew when they were cranky. Just a few more seconds and the little girl would be bawling her eyes out.

“Sir,” the cashier spoke quietly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. “I’m sorry, but …”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. The cake … I’ll leave it here.”

Brushing his hand over her hair and pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead, the guy was able to pull the sweet treat out of his niece’s hands. She squeaked in protest, but ultimately let go of it without throwing a tantrum. Dean was stunned. He would’ve sworn that she would cry. Instead, she only sniffled and Dean had the sinking feeling that she was used to giving up on things she wanted.

The whole thing would have been over at this point, if the snob hadn’t decided to speak up once more. “Don’t waste everyone’s time if you can’t pay for your shit!”

Trench Coat seemed to deflate even more, waiting patiently while the cashier called her manager so he could take the item off of the register. Dean saw the guy’s hands trembling slightly, but what bothered him more was the language this dick used in front of a little girl. That and the fact that it was clear this family of two was struggling. The fact that Trench Coat had decided to leave the sugary cake behind instead of the more expensive but healthy greens spoke volumes in Dean’s eyes.

Not so much for the douche, as it seemed. Because he wasn’t done yet. “Or maybe you need another government handout that comes from my taxes?!”

At that, Dean couldn’t take it any longer.

“Hey man, that’s enough,” he spoke up, making himself known for the first time. Immediately, the dick whirled around, all his anger now directed at Dean.

“Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?”

“No, I don’t,” Dean deadpanned. And he wasn’t even lying. The guy looked vaguely familiar, but for the life of him, Dean couldn’t place that face. He was almost as tall as Dean with short, brownish hair and a face some would consider handsome, but it was rendered completely unattractive thanks to the look of disgust he wore. Dean was pretty sure he would’ve hit on the guy had they met under different circumstances. Now, thankfully, he knew what kind of ass the guy was.

The man’s face turned red, yet at the same time, a haughty expression took root. As if he was a king looking down at a dirty peasant. “Of course you don’t. Guess scum like you wouldn’t worry about the makings of our country.”

Not that Dean was interested in knowing any more or indulging the guy by faking interest. But the manager was just now arriving to take the cake off the purchase, so Dean took the bait, if only to keep the man occupied. “Oh, so you’re saying you’re some hot shot big name?”

“I sure am. I’m Dick Roman, CEO of _Roman Motor Industries_. That should ring a bell.”

Dean’s eyes bulged because now the man certainly had his attention. “Oh. Yes. Yes, that name does ring a bell.”

With a haughty sneer, Dick (and how fitting was that?) was about to turn around again. But Trench Coat still wasn’t done, and Dean really didn’t want the poor guy to suffer any more. He also really, truly wanted to spite that douchebag.

Thinking quickly, Dean put on what he liked to call his “ass-kissing” voice. A voice he didn’t have to use anymore these days but had perfected a long time ago when he was much younger. “I’m so sorry, Sir,” he started, immediately getting the guys attention again. “I had no idea you were so important. Say, is it true that you’re about to sign this huge deal with _Winchester Singer Automobile_ that’s all over the news?”

Dick’s eyes narrowed slightly, but Dean wasn’t concerned. They’d never met in person before and even if the guy had seen a picture of him, Dean was sure he wouldn’t recognize him.

“I don’t know how that is any of your concern, but yes. That’s true. It’s a multi-million dollar deal, so you see I don’t have time to waste on the likes of you.” On that note he turned back towards Trench Coat, making it known whom he was talking about. Both the manager and cashier threw him a withering look but stayed out of it. Dick Roman’s face might not be the most memorable, but his name certainly was. And he was well known to be a shark with a tank full of shady lawyers. One really didn’t want to get on his bad side.

But, oh well, what was life without a bit of fun.

“Certainly, Mr. Roman. But, ehm,” Dean played the ass-kisser for just a moment longer. “Would you mind if I asked you for your business card?” Dick Roman’s narrowed eyes were on him once more, so Dean was quick to clarify. “I guess it won’t hurt having the contact info of such an important man as yourself.”

_Still smooth as fuck, Winchester._

Smugly, Douchebag Dick handed him a business card and Dean quickly checked it. Plain as day, black ink on ivory paper: _Dick Roman, CEO of Roman Motor Industries_. Douchebag was telling the truth.

“Awesome,” Dean replied, while he was pulling something out of his wallet. “And here’s my business card.”

Roman’s face went back to an angry red. “Why the hell would I want your –”

That was the moment his eyes wandered towards the card Dean had pressed into his hands and Dean could pinpoint the second he caught the name. With great satisfaction, he also saw the moment the guy put two and two together. He went pale and looked back up at Dean.

“Now that you know my name, rest assured you’ll have all the damn time in the world. The deal with my company? Won’t happen.”

Dean wasn’t a malicious person, but right in that moment, he could feel himself basking in Dick Roman’s suffering.

“Mr. … Mr. Winchester. Sir. You … you can’t do that!”

“Really now? I don’t see a problem there. Nothing’s been signed yet. There’s a reason we’ve waited so long and now I know our gut feeling was justified.”

The red in the man’s face grew even darker. So much so that Dean was actually a bit worried about Dick’s blood pressure. “How dare you let something like this influence a multi-million dollar deal. That is outrageous! Scandalous!”

“No, what’s outrageous and scandalous is your behavior towards those in need and the way you act and talk in front of a little girl. I will not have my company’s name associated with yours in any way at all.” At that very moment, Dean taught the man an important lesson. It wasn’t all about the looks. It was the presence you carried that made the man you were. It didn’t matter if Dean was wearing flannel and ratty jeans, or a tailored Armani suit: he was Dean Winchester, CEO, co-owner, and sole heir of America’s largest automobile chain company, and his voice and stance showed that to the world.

Leaning in only slightly, Dean lowered his voice. He and Dick had the attention of the other three adults present, no reason to get the rest of the store involved. “And don’t even try to put your lawyers up against me. I take it you’re well enough informed to know my brother’s the DA. Since there are no signed papers, I hope you’re intelligent enough to know you wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell if you went against me or my business.”

The staring contest lasted two, maybe three more seconds, before Dick Roman faltered, left his groceries on the conveyer, and stormed out of the store. In the wake of his disappearance, the four adults left behind were quiet for a few more seconds before Dean turned back towards the others, a bit embarrassed for playing “snobby business guy” himself. “I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t have –”

“Are you kidding? That was freaking awesome!” the girl behind the counter replied, beaming at him. She sobered when her manager nudged her slightly, but even he was grinning as he left them. Trench Coat seemed to have paid for his purchases while Dean had knocked the dick down a peg or two and was ready to leave. Though, not before giving Dean a thin, almost watery smile. “Thank you very much. I honestly appreciate it.”

Not knowing what else to do, Dean nodded and returned the smile. “You’re welcome.”

One last smile and Trench Coat turned around and pushed the cart with his little girl towards the exit; the sweet kid waved at Dean. He sent her a smile and waved back.

“Ehm, Sir?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry.”

The cashier had already put aside the stuff Dick had left (and yes, he was still internally grinning about the name) and was now waiting on him. He handed her his card, only to catch a glimpse of pink icing which stopped him in his tracks. “Hold on. Would you please give me that birthday cake?”

“Really?”

Dean had no idea if this was the best idea he’d ever had or maybe just the creepiest, but he nodded nevertheless. The smile on the cashier’s face made him hope that it was more nice than creepy. Packing up quickly, he got an extra bag for the cake, put his beanie and gloves back on, and wished the girl behind the counter a Happy New Year. He made a mad dash for the exit. With a bit of luck, Trench Coat would still be in the not so crowded parking lot.

Luck seemed not to be on his side. Except for his own Baby, his beautiful ’67 Chevy Impala, there were only three other cars in the parking lot and none of them looked like someone had recently opened the doors, the snow still an untouched blanket over all of them. The snow came down even harder now, forcing Dean to pull up his jacket and tighten his scarf. Looking around once more, his shoulders slumped with the realization that Trench Coat and his little girl were nowhere to be seen; they were probably long gone. He couldn’t make out any footprints, every possible evidence already taken away by the rapidly falling snow.

Dean made another mad dash to his car. He knew he could have parked directly in front of the store, seeing how empty the parking lot was, but with weather like this he would never, ever risk some idiot losing control of their car and damaging his Baby. So what if he almost froze his balls off crossing the whole parking lot? At least his Baby was safe next to the hedge that separated the lot from a side street. Putting his purchases into the trunk, Dean was quick to free his Baby from the snow. Just as he got to the last window, it seemed Luck decided to return to him. Or maybe it was Fate, or perhaps it was nothing like that and just simple coincidence. Through the hedge, Dean could hear the voice of a little girl on the other side. “Uncle Cas, I’m so cold.”

“I know, Claire Bear. I’m sorry.”

The hedge wasn’t too thick, so he could see the people behind it if he was looking closely. Trench Coat – or “Cas” as it seemed – stopped walking as his niece complained and kneeled down in front of her, pulling her closer.

“I’m really sorry. And I’m sorry about the cake; I really wanted to get it for you.”

He hugged her tightly, burrowing his face in her hair. A fist was clenched around Dean’s heart making it hard to breathe. For a second, he had a flashback of an old memory. He saw himself, hugging his brother close, apologizing for not being able to buy him his favorite breakfast cereals.

And just like Sammy had done as a five-year-old, little Claire patted her uncle’s head. “It’s okay, Uncle Cas. I still love you.”

Dean pressed his fist against his mouth to keep from gasping and to stop himself from crying. He should not – he absolutely should not – be witnessing this moment. But he just couldn’t look away. Cas was squeezing his niece once more and Dean knew, he just knew the guy was crying or close to it while trying to get a grip on himself.

Another squeeze and he let her go with one last kiss on the forehead. “One day, my sweet Claire Bear, I will buy you all the cake in the world, okay?”

That made the girl giggle and hug her uncle tight.

“And can I have an extra blanket tonight? I’m so cold, Uncle Cas.”

Dean’s heart dropped as he could practically see the guy’s face go pale.

“How about you sleep in my bed and we cuddle until you’re warm?”

“Yes,” Claire replied with a big smile, not realizing the struggles her uncle had to go through. Or at least, not as much. And it was better this way. Dean knew exactly why Cas couldn’t give her another blanket. He’d been there, cuddling with Sammy because they only had two shabby blankets. Sometimes just one.

Cas seemed determined to finally get home. After all, the snow grew thicker and the wind had started to pick up. But before he did, he took of his own scarf to add to his niece’s attire. Dean was freezing solely from watching the guy. Okay, so he was also freezing because damn, he’d been standing here for way too long. Why the hell hadn’t he put on a thick coat? Oh right, because it was his vacation and he hadn’t even planned on leaving his couch, much less standing in a parking lot, stalking a cute guy and his niece.

Once he was done, Cas took the bag with his purchase in one hand and his niece’s hand with the other, before getting up and continuing to walk down the side road.

“Uncle Cas, I don’t wanna walk,” the girl started up her complaining right away and Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I know. But our car isn’t working, you know that.”

“But it’s so far.”

“It’s not far, little Claire Bear. It’s only five blocks. Now, can you show me with your hand how much five is?”

Dean couldn’t see if Claire gave the correct answer, but he didn’t care. In that moment, he decided that these two wouldn’t even have to walk one block in the cold. Quickly getting behind the wheel, he turned the heater up to maximum and made for the parking lot exit. Thank God Bobby gave him the ultimatum of either putting snow chains on his Baby’s tires or switching to a pickup truck during winter.

Entering the quiet, small side road, Dean caught up to the two pedestrians before he had given a thought to how he would broach the subject of giving them a ride. Simply telling the man, “hey, sorry, I just witnessed your almost breakdown, I can help,” seemed just as bad as the option of, “hey, do you want to get in the car of a complete stranger with your lovely niece?”

Maybe Fate really had her hand in this. Just as Dean pulled up next to them, the paper bag with the man’s groceries broke, probably too wet from the snow. Dean could hear him mutter a litany of “no, no, oh no,” and a defeated “why?” while Claire already started to pick up the fallen apples and oranges. He let the motor run to keep the heat going as he got out of the car and headed to the trunk. Carefully, Dean took the birthday cake out of the paper bag, closed the trunk, and stepped towards the little girl.

“Here. Put them in here.”

He knelt down and held the bag while little Claire collected everything, not questioning that a stranger was helping her.

The first indication that Cas had broken out of his stupor was a small “Oh,” followed by the man himself kneeling down. “You don’t have to do that. Thank you so much, I can take it from here.” As he reached for the bag, Dean noticed with shock that he wasn’t even wearing gloves. His hands were red from the cold, making Dean want to warm them between his own. Instead, he handed the bag over and picked up some more fallen items.

“Please, Mr. Winchester. You really don’t need to do that. It’s cold, you should get back in your car.”

“And let you and your niece freeze to death? I don’t think so,” Dean replied while putting a kohlrabi in the bag. “How far do you have to walk?” No need to admit he already knew it was way too far.

Before Cas could answer, little Claire threw in, “Sooooo far,” making Dean smile.

“It’s not that far, Claire. Please, Mr. Winchester. We don’t want to bother you.”

For the first time, Dean looked at the man. Really looked at him. His face was gaunt and sickly pale; his blue eyes were dull; even though Dean guessed the man wasn’t much older than him he could already see a few gray hairs amongst the dark mess.

There was no hesitation when Dean replied, “You’re not bothering me. What would bother me would be my conscience if I drove home now, knowing your niece might get sick from walking home during a snowstorm.”

He knew it wasn’t really fair, playing this card. But he had a feeling that this man was easier to convince when his niece’s well-being was at stake. At least, that’s how Dean had always been when it came to Sam.

And just like he would’ve acted in the same situation, he saw the man’s resolution break. With a simple nod Cas gave in.

“Awesome, now let’s get in the car,” Dean replied, grinning at Claire as she jumped up and down, squealing in delight. Opening the door, Dean helped her climb in and sit down in one of the two children’s seats he always kept for Sam’s kids.

“We don’t even know each other yet,” he said while buckling her up. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and held his hand out for a handshake. “I’m Dean.”

“I’m Claire.”

“Claire, nice to meet you.”

The girl giggled as Dean gave her one last smile before carefully closing the door. Putting the glove back on, he looked at Cas, who still stood there, frozen like a pillar of salt.

“You gonna get in? Or do you want me to drive away with just your niece in my car?”

Dean kept his tone light, but it still jolted Cas into action. Balancing the grocery bag in one hand, he opened the passenger door and got in.

Once they were all back in the car, Cas gave him directions to his house and Dean made sure to drive carefully. Snow chains could only do so much in weather like this.

While Cas was quiet after that, Claire seemed happy about meeting someone, if her babbling was any indication. Dean indulged the little girl and kept the conversation going.

“And did you know,” she asked him after a few minutes, “that my uncle is an angel?”

The question made Dean chuckle and he threw a cautious gaze in the rearview mirror. “Is he now?”

“She means I’m named after an angel,” Cas explained, his voice clipped. Clearly, he didn’t feel as comfortable in the car as his niece did. “My full name is Castiel.”

“Ah, the angel of Thursday, right?”

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Cas shift, probably to look at him, but he didn’t take his eyes off the road.

“Among other things, yes,” came the reply at long last.

They had almost reached their destination before either of them spoke again. This time, it was Cas that started the conversation.

“Will you have problems for what you just did?” When Dean threw him a confused stare, Cas clarified: “With this Dick Roman guy. Will your company suffer?”

“Oh.” Dean grinned at the memory. “Nah, not at all. I mean, I’ll admit, it would’ve been a lucrative contract. But no. Bobby – that’s my partner – he and I have talked about the possible contract for a while now, but never really pushed for it. No, I think Roman Motor Industries needs a contract with a big Automobile House much more than we need him.” Giving Cas another reassuring smile, Dean added, “Really, don’t worry about it. And I wasn’t lying: a man like that Dick? Wouldn’t want him even close to my company.”

His admission seemed to ease some of Cas’ worries.

Before long, he pulled up in front of an apartment building and Dean did a double take, recognizing the type of building even though it had been years since he and Sammy shared one of these hole-in-the-wall places they called apartments. They hadn’t lived in this exact building; theirs had been a few numbers down the street. But these complexes were basically all the same and Dean remembered how he had celebrated the day they were leaving the shithole. No wonder poor Claire was freezing. The heating system was most likely broken and the landlord probably too stingy to have it repaired. He wondered if it was the same old fart that rented to him almost fifteen years ago.

“Thank you for the ride.” Castiel’s slightly warmer tone brought Dean back to the present and he was met with a soft smile that reached Cas’ eyes. “And for everything else.”

“Anytime.”

“Claire, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Mr. Dean.”

“You’re very welcome, little Miss Claire,” Dean replied, getting out of the car as well. The weather hadn’t gotten worse while they drove, but it also hadn’t gotten any better.

While Cas was helping Claire out of the car, Dean fetched the cake from the trunk and held it behind his back. Kneeling down in front of Claire, he smiled at her once more.

“Claire, do you think you can help me with something?”

Before answering, she looked up at her uncle, but Cas only shrugged. Taking her uncle’s hand, she nodded at Dean.

“You see,” Dean finally explained. “There was a little mix up at the check-out earlier and I suddenly found myself with this.” Showing her the cake, he had to wipe away the snow that had already landed on the plastic. But Claire still gasped in delight. “The problem is, my birthday isn’t for a few more weeks and I don’t know anyone whose birthday it is soon. Do you maybe know someone?”

“Meee! Me, it’s my birthday today.”

Letting out a mock-stunned gasp, Dean looked at her with wide eyes. “No way. Is it now?”

Claire nodded so wildly, the few blond locks that had found their way out of her pink beanie bounced up and down.

“Well then, would you mind taking this? I wouldn’t want it to go to waste.”

Instead of taking it right away, Claire turned towards her uncle, pulling on his arm pleadingly. “Can I, please Uncle Cas, please, please, please?”

When the man didn’t reply right away, Dean looked up at him for the first time, afraid he might find anger in his face. After all, Cas most likely had taught his girl not to take candy from strangers.

What he saw made him almost tear up.

Cas was looking down at him with watery eyes, his gaze a mix of utter disbelief and deep appreciation. Dean held the gaze, all too aware of how overwhelming it could be to receive kindness for the first time after years of being pushed down and ridiculed. He had no idea how long Castiel had already suffered through this. When the man mouthed a “Thank you,” towards him, all he could do was nod.

“Uncle Cas, please say yes,” Claire begged again, pulling the two men out of their bubble.

Taking his eyes off of Dean, Cas now looked at his niece. “Of course you can take it, Claire Bear.” The girl squealed excitedly as Cas added, “but remember your manners.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Dean,” she said as she took the cake out of Dean’s hands. Then she threw her arms around Dean’s neck and hugged him close. Surprised, but not complaining at all, Dean hugged her back and held on for a moment before letting go and getting up.

“Now you should get inside where it’s warm.”

At that, Claire’s face fell just a little bit. “It’s not that warm inside.”

“Claire,” Castiel cut in, his tone just a bit harsher. He amended it right away as he continued. “Why don’t you take your cake inside, I’ll be there in just a second.”

“Okay,” Claire said and waving at Dean once more, she skipped along the short entrance way towards the building.

Cas watched her until she made it inside, then turned back towards Dean and held out his hand, his grocery bag still in his other arm. “Once again, thank you very much, Mr. Winchester.”

“Please,” Dean replied, taking his hand. “Call me Dean.”

Cas didn’t reply. Maybe it was stupid of Dean; after all, this might very well be the first and last time they saw each other. But Dean didn’t care.

Releasing the man’s hand, he got his wallet out again to get another business card. “Look, I have to confess something,” he started, already handing Cas the card. “I heard part of your conversation earlier and I know about your car trouble. You know _Winchester Singer Automobile_ offers payment in installments, right?”

Cas looked down at the card and then over to the parking lot of the apartment complex. “That’s kind of you, but I don’t think I would ever be able to pay for what is needed to get this piece of junk on the road again. Installment or not.”

“Which one is it?” Dean asked, out of pure curiosity.

As Cas pointed towards the lot, Dean noticed once more how red the man’s hands were from being exposed to the cold for so long. He needed to get inside.

“The green VW Golf over there.”

Dean followed his finger and barely just made out the car in question under layers of snow.

“Well, anyway,” Cas finally said. “I need to get inside to look after Claire.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

They shared another long gaze before Cas finally started to move. “Thanks again. Dean.”

Smiling, Dean gave a little wave. “No problem, Cas.”

After Cas vanished behind the front door, Dean hurried back to his warm car. He got out of his soaked beanie and scarf, even shrugged out of the leather jacket and leather gloves. Holding his clammy fingers over the heater, he rubbed them together, waiting for feeling to return. Once his hands were finally warm, it hit him like a freight train. Cas and Claire were up there, cold and soaking wet and probably freezing without any heat or extra blankets to warm them. There was nothing he could do about it, other than dragging them out and letting them sleep in his guest bedroom until the heating in this building was back on.

Or maybe instead he could just get them … well, should he really? Would Cas take the gift? Well, maybe if he didn’t give him a choice to return it?

Pondering for just a moment longer, Dean made his decision. Minding the icy, snow-covered road, Dean turned his Baby around and made the slow drive back towards Target.

 

 

Putting the last of the groceries away, Cas sighed at how empty the fridge and pantry still were. He’d spent the last of his money for these few meager things. He needed to find another way to get more money or it would be the soup kitchen for them again. Cas took little jobs wherever he could, but it was never enough. At least the rent was already paid for the next month.

Resting his head against the closed fridge, a few silent tears ran down his face. He wished he could turn back time; wished for Claire’s parents to still be alive; wished for a way to get a stable job again and still have a way to take care of Claire; wished to be able to live somewhere where the landlord would have the heating system repaired; wished for a damn warm blanket.

“Uncle Cas, I’m cold.”

Trying hard to suppress a whimper, Cas took a deep breath before quickly wiping his tears away. Turning around, he picked Claire up, holding her close. She already had a warm bath and Cas had hoped it would help at least for a little while.

“I know, Sweetie. How about we put you in one of my big, fluffy hoodies?”

“’kayyy.” The gloomy tone of Claire’s voice cut deep. Nevertheless, she snuggled close to him and while he held on tight and walked to his bedroom, he couldn’t help but fear the day that she would blame him for everything bad in her life.

He’d just put her in his last piece of warm clothing when a knock at their front door sounded. “I’ll go,” Claire yelled and was on her way to the front door before Cas could object.

Hurrying after her, Cas caught his niece just as she was about to open the door. “Claire, how often do I have to tell you? Do _not_ answer the door. You don’t know who’s behind it.”

Making sure she was behind his leg – one seriously never knew what to expect here – Cas left the chain locked and opened the door as far as it would go.

No one was there.

“Uncle Cas, look! A sheep. Is that for me?”

_A what?_

Looking down, Cas saw three big bags, the red Target logo on each of them.

_What the hell?_

Curious, Cas closed the door to get the chain unlocked, before opening it again and stepping outside. The hallway was deserted, save for the bags.

“Oh, he’s so fluffy! I’ll name him Puffy.” Claire was already holding the plushie in her arms, cuddling it close, while Cas was at a loss as what to do.

Where did these things come from? Did someone mix up the doors and these were for another family? What was this even?

“Claire, please put the sheep down.”

“But …”

“Sweetie, we don’t know if this is for us or who left it here.”

“But it’s so fluffy.”

“Claire, now.”

The plushy didn’t look threatening. But who knew. Maybe someone had put in some drugs. Or poison. He had no rational explanation as to why someone would want to hurt them, but there were crazy people out there, so who knew.

It seemed though that Claire had reached her limits on things she would give up today. “No! It’s my birthday. I want it.”

Sighing in defeat, Cas let her be for the moment and rather inspected the bags. Now that he actually paid attention to them, it was hard to miss the two envelopes peeking out of one of the bags. Picking them up, Castiel was sure to read unfamiliar names.

But that wasn’t the case.

A first hunch made him open the envelope with his own name as quick as possible, opening it without paying any attention to the picture on the front.

“Claire, stay here,” he commanded the moment his eyes fell on the signature, already sprinting down the hallway. His first instinct was to run down the stairs, but he knew it would take him too long to get to the entrance. Instead, he stooped at the big window overlooking the front of the apartment building. It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from a few lamp posts. Under one of those he could just make out the sleek black car he knew he’d find there, as well as the man rushing towards the driver’s side. Just before he got inside the car, the man looked up towards the building; Cas quickly stepped back from the window. Thanks to the fact that he hadn’t switched on the lights in the hallway, he was sure Dean hadn’t seen him. The next moment, Dean was in his car and drove off.

Not knowing how to feel about all this, Cas made his way back to the apartment where Claire had already pulled one of the bags inside. Looking around the door, Cas saw her being rolled up in a thick, woolen blanket made of green and blue colors.

Her smile was so big it warmed her uncle’s heart.

“Uncle Cas, look! We’ve got blankets now. This is so warm and fluffy, can I have it?”

“Of course you can, my sweet Claire Bear.”

His niece’s happiness was all that mattered, his bruised pride be damned. Taking the other two bags inside, he closed and locked the doors again, before picking up the third bag as well.

“Wanna come and check out what your Birthday Fairy brought us all?”

“Yes!”

Gathering the blanket around her like a dress, her new sheep still in one arm, Claire ran after him as he made his way to his bedroom and set the bags on his bed.

As it turned out, Dean had gotten them two thick bedspreads, one in lilac, one in navy blue; a second woolen blanket in warm browns and reds; as well as two space heaters. On the very bottom of one bag, he also found a set of dark blue mittens, a scarf, and a beanie. There was no set for Claire – Dean had obviously noticed there was no need for that.

 

 

Sitting on his bed later on and watching Claire play with Puffy (ten more years and he would tease her about that name), one of the space heaters already warming up his room as well as the living room where Claire slept, Cas finally had time to really read the card addressed to him.

It was one of those typical cards one could buy at Target, with a four-leaf clover and the writing “Best Wishes To You”. On the inside, one side was covered in multiple little pictures of good luck charms. On the other side was Dean’s almost neat, yet rushed handwriting.

 

_Cas,_

_Please take these things and don’t think about it further. I know how you feel – I’ve been there, trust me. I know you won’t like it, but do it for Claire. And for your own health, because who will care for her when you get too sick to do so?_

 

A smile tugged on Cas’ lips. Seemed like the man already knew his weak spot. Not that it was hard to guess or anything.

 

_I hope Claire will like the sheep and will give it some ridiculously funny name. I added a card for her, but of course it’s up to you if you want to tell her who these things are from._

_I’m also giving you my cellphone number. I don’t know much about you, but I have a feeling that you’re like I was back then: too proud to ask for help. That’s okay, I understand. But I want you to know that whenever you need my help, no matter what it is, just call me. Or even just text. I was there once and only made it out because someone offered a helping hand and for once, I wasn’t too proud to take it. Now I’m in a position to be this helping hand – so I hope you’ll take it as well._

_All the best for you and Claire_

_Dean W._

 

Cas read the text twice. If he had any internet access, he would google for Dean Winchester, because now he was so curious about this multi-millionaire's past.

Wiping away a tear, he picked up the second envelope, and even though it was addressed to Claire, he opened it.

It was a similar card, only this one clearly meant for a kid, with lots of colors, rainbows, four-leaf clovers, and sheep. On the inside, a bigger sheep wished the kid a “Happy Baaathday.” It was such a cute card. He’d also noticed that none of the things Dean had gotten for Claire had the typical girly pink.

He liked the man more and more each minute.

 

_Hello Birthday Girl,_

_I hope the cake was yummy – maybe you left some for your new friend? I told him to keep you warm every time you squeeze him tight. If he’s not doing his job right, let me know and I’ll talk with him once more._

_I wish you all the best, little Miss Claire._

_Happy Birthday_

_Dean_

 

After he’d read it once more, this time out loud for Claire to hear, he made sure to get the little girl to bed. She was four now and still okay with sleeping in what was their living room by day. Soon, she would be older and demand her own room. But for now, she was happy to cuddle with Puffy under her new, blissfully warm blankets.

Lying in his own bed only a few minutes later, Cas went through the old newspapers his neighbor was so kind to give to him. Each night, he would look through the jobs offered and would call them the next day. It was almost always too late and on the odd chance that it wasn’t, other problems came up. All he could do was hoping to get a call from the Temporary Employment & Staffing Agency and then also be able to find a place for Claire to stay while he worked for a little bit of cash. He had two places in this building where he could ask: the nice old lady with so many cats Cas wasn’t even sure he had seen all of them in the two years he knew her; or the teenage girl with so many piercings Cas was sure he’d never be able to count them, even if he tried. Both were not the best options and it always left him on edge. But Claire liked them and they seemed to be good people. And they didn’t cost him as much money as the “unofficial daycare” a friend of his ran. She was more expensive, but whenever Cas had been able to afford it over the past two years, he’d preferred it. Once or twice he had even needed to smuggle her to his workplace and hide her. It was the worst option of them all and he was grateful for whatever guardian angel had made sure he’d never gotten caught and who made sure Claire was safe no matter where she was.

He was looking for a normal daycare for Claire, but the problem there was always the same: money. All he could do was promise that having Claire in the daycare would lead to him having a stable job and thus more money. But they wouldn’t let him pay later on, so it was never an option.

Sick and tired of having his thoughts in circles all the time over problems he couldn’t fix, Cas put aside the newspaper and picked up Dean’s card once more. The number on it was taunting him. But what should he do? Call Dean and beg him for a job? Beg him for money? No, he just couldn’t do that, it had nothing to do with his pride. More with some common decency. Dean had offered so much already and Cas was certainly not about to take advantage of him.

But at least he had a way to say thanks once more, so that was exactly what he would do.

 

**_[Text from you] Thank you once again. Claire loves “Puffy” as she has named him. She’s already asleep, warm under her new blankets. Thank you for the things for me, I appreciate them very much. Have a good night. Cas_ **

 

He didn’t count on a reply, so he switched off his light and lied down; only to be surprised by the buzzing of his phone.

 

**_[Text from Dean] I’m glad you accepted the gifts. Love the name Claire chose – it certainly fits. You have a good night as well. And please: if you need anything, let me know. Dean_ **

 

Smiling, all Cas did was to send back a smiling emoji and a thumbs up. Then he put his phone aside and snuggled under the blankets. For the first time in weeks, he fell asleep without his teeth chattering.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

_It was a beautiful day in October. Claire loved the fallen leaves, loved the little hills they had made just for her in the park. Loved the sound they made when she jumped into them. It was a day full of smiles and giggles and kisses, and it was just the beginning of their two weeks together. Cas had been skeptical when his brother had asked to take care of Claire for so long, but in the end it wasn’t as if they had any other option. Not like they had that big a family to ask. No one else, to be exact. Watching the little girl as she jumped into the next hill of leaves, Cas had no idea why he’d been so worried. It was certainly a good way to spend two weeks of his vacation time, watching her while her parents finally took their very late honeymoon._

_Claire didn’t even complain when Cas put her down in the big, fluffy bed that night, reading her a bedtime story and then kissing her goodnight. The only thing that came even close to complaining was when she asked for her mommy and daddy._

_“They’ll be back soon, Sweetie. And until then, we’ll have lots more fun, alright?”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Good. But for now, it’s time to sleep.”_

_A second kiss good night and Cas left the guest room that was currently Claire’s._

_Taking out his favorite whiskey, he poured just a bit in the tumbler, not wanting to get drunk or anything, but loving the taste of it. He switched on the TV when his phone rang._

_Inias._

_Smiling, Cas picked up, muting the news on the TV._

_“Hey, babe,” Inias greeted. “You already alone?”_

_“I’m not going to be alone for the next two weeks, you know that.”_

_Inias was a great boyfriend. Fun, sexy, not clingy. And the sex was great, even when it was just phone sex. Cas was about to initiate some sexy time when a newscast on the TV screen caught his eye. It looked like a horror scenario with a crashed airplane. The flight number that was running over the screen looked vaguely familiar._

_“Shit, no. Please no.”_

_“Cas?”_

_Not paying attention to his boyfriend, Cas put the volume up again, just in time to hear the voice of some news guy talk about the crash of the airplane that had left this morning for Haiti._

_“No. No, please, please no.” Shaking, the phone fell out of his hands as he kept listening as if in trance. This wasn’t happening. This was a nightmare, not true, just a nightmare. “Please, no.”_

_“And we just got the confirmation,” the news guy went on. “There are no survivors. Family and friends who know of relatives on board are asked to call this number …”_

_“Nooo,” Cas sobbed, crashing down from the couch and into a black hole …_

 

With a silent scream, Cas sat upright in bed, sweat soaking his shirt. Already shivering from the cold on his overheated skin, he tried to shake the last of the nightmare away.

Only it wasn’t a simple nightmare.

Getting up and into the shower, Cas tried to shake off the memories of that day. Of his personal hell. He’d lost his brother and sister-in-law and although Claire wasn’t old enough at that time to fully understand why mommy and daddy weren’t coming back, she’d still cried for them for a long time.

And that had just been the beginning.

In the following months, he’d lost everything, except for Claire. Thank God James and Amelia had been wise enough to set up a testament and named him her legal guardian should anything happen to them. With everything going on, he had no idea if he would have been able to gain custody for her without those legal papers.

Sighing, Cas turned up the water’s heat, wishing once more for the nice shower in his old apartment. It wasn’t as if he’d lived in luxury before, but at least he had good water pressure there. And a room just for Claire.

The warm water did little to chase away all the dark that pulled him under. For just a minute, he let himself be taken. His head landed against the cold tiles of the shower and he let a few lonely tears fall. All too soon he pulled himself back together and got ready for the day.

As he walked into the living room, Claire was still snuggled up in her warm bedding, cuddling Puffy close. The picture sent warmth through him and he took a quick picture of her. Not for the first time, an insane thought came to mind. Maybe Dean would like to see this picture. See how much Claire loved his presents.

“Don’t be stupid,” he reprimanded himself before making his way over to the kitchen to see what they had for breakfast.

It had almost been two weeks since his chance meeting with Dean Winchester. He hadn’t heard from the man since – not that he’d expected to or anything. It was just …

Sighing, Cas let himself be honest: of course he’d liked finally meeting another grown-up that didn’t look at him like he was a worthless excuse for a man. And yes, Dean had been a nice guy. So, yeah, maybe Cas had hoped to … he didn’t even know what. Maybe find a friend again after so long. He really had lost everything two years ago, his friends included, even his boyfriend. It didn’t matter that his rational side told him that those people hadn’t been his friends to begin with if they left him, just like that. But it didn’t change the fact that he’d been lonely for so long now. He missed having a friend he could talk to. Missed it even more than having a lover.

It seemed he was so lonely he already fantasized about becoming friends with a multi-millionaire that he’d met for just a few minutes and hardly spoken to at all. Twelve days of radio silence had taught him better.

At least they now had space heaters and warm blankets, and if that was all he got from this chance meeting with Dean, then it was more than enough.

Taking the hot cocoa he’d prepared for Claire, he went over to her bed, just sitting down and watching his little girl. She was four now. He still couldn’t believe that he’d had more time with her now than his brother had. Life wasn’t fair, and the world still kept moving on. Time passed way too quickly. This New Year’s Eve had been the first time Cas had deemed Claire big enough to wake her shortly before midnight so she could see the fireworks in the distance. Her eyes had been wide with awe, leaving Cas all warm and happy. Not soon after, his little girl had fallen asleep in his arms on her bed while Cas had watched on, trying to stay in the moment and not letting the worries of his life take over. Just like he did now.

But his worries were always present these days. Since New Year’s, he’d only gotten a few mediocre jobs, never anything fancy or for too long. They were enough to get a bit more food on the table, but hardly enough to put anything aside. Rent was already looming over him again, even though it was still three weeks until February. Sighing, Cas closed his eyes and prayed for his phone to ring soon with a new job for the day.

 

 

No call from the agency came, leaving Cas in a nearly depressed state. The only thing that kept him from completely falling into the darkness was Claire. Currently, they were curled up together on the couch, snuggling under the lilac comforter, one of the woolen blankets over their knees. They were reading an old fairytale book, Cas helping Claire along as she read each story word by word. If he couldn’t spend the day bringing money home to feed his little princess, he would at least make sure that she was a clever one.

They’d just finished _Beauty and the Beast_ and were about to start _Cinderella_ , when Castiel’s phone buzzed with a new text message. It was from Dean.

 

**_[Text from Dean] How’s the car?_ **

 

Frowning, Cas turned his full attention to the phone.

 

**_[Text from you] As it was two weeks ago. Why?_ **

 

It took a moment for Dean’s reply to come through, but when it finally did, Cas couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

**_[Text from Dean] So we have this new program with the local university and we offer them to bring some of their engineering students in to learn and/or train to work on real cars, not just parts. There’s a group coming in this week and I was just wondering if you’d lend us your “piece of junk” for them to practice on. If they break it, we’ll fix it or you’ll get a replacement._ **

 

Shaking his head, Cas was quick to reply.

 

**_[Text from you] Dean, it’s already broken!_ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] Even better. They’ll have to really put some work in it._ **

 

**_[Text from you] Don’t you have like a scrap yard full of cars to test on?_ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] Yes_ **

 

**_[Text from you] Then why do you need mine?_ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] Can we have it?_ **

 

**_[Text from you] Answer the question first._ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] So Claire doesn’t need to freeze anymore when you guys have to go somewhere._ **

 

“Damnit!” Cas swore.

 

**_[Text from you] You seriously need to stop playing that card. You know it’s my weak spot._ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] And I’ll hit that weak spot as long as it takes for you to suck it up and take my help ;)_ **

 

Cas was grumbling, but there was no denying Dean was right.

 

**_[Text from you] Fine, you can pick it up._ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] Awesome. When?_ **

 

**_[Text from you] I’m home all day, so whenever you’ve got time._ **

 

**_[Text from Dean] Great, then get down here._ **

 

**_[Text from you] WHAT?!?_ **

 

Instead of a text reply, Cas got a picture. It showed Dean in front of Castiel’s green golf, hand raised as if waving and grinning at him.

“I can’t believe this guy.”

Giving Claire a quick kiss on her head, he told her to stay put and that he would be downstairs for a few minutes, then he bundled up for the cold weather outside.

Dean was still grinning when Cas made his way towards him. A tow truck was already behind his car, ready to get its job done.

“You always responsible for towing the cars that broke down? Thought you were higher up in your company’s food-chain.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean replied. “That’s the beauty of being the boss: I get to do what I want.”

“Sure,” Cas deadpanned, rolling his eyes and causing Dean to chuckle. “But for real: what are you doing here?”

“I just told you: we have this program –”

“Dean, please. At least give me some credit.” When the man’s chuckle was replaced by a serious, almost shy expression, Cas continued. “Look, I’m really not complaining. And I am grateful for everything you’ve done and are still doing. But I refuse to become some charity case or a project for –”

“Is that what you think?” Dean interrupted, looking stunned.

Not sure how to respond, Cas only nodded.

“That’s not the case, okay? Cas, we really do have this program. It might be new, but Bobby has been in contact with the dean of the university for half a year now, discussing terms and conditions and precautions that need to be taken. And yes, sure, I do have a scrap yard full of cars we could use. But I’ve talked to Bobby and he likes this idea. And if your car is a success, we will continue this and offer inexpensive repairs in our shop for those in need. I admit you and your situation gave me the idea for this part of the program. But I mean, why the hell not? I told you: I love giving back. And it’s not like I’m going to repair your car myself. Some students will do it while being supervised and it will help them get better at what they learn, and get better grades. It’s a total win-win situation here. So I just thought –”

“Dean,” Cas finally interrupted after Dean’s rambling had been going on for long enough.

They were both quiet for a moment, Dean looking at him, evidently unsure of his reaction, until Cas finally smiled. “Thank you.”

Dean’s smile was radiant.

“Awesome. I just need your keys and I need you to come in and sign some papers. Hey, you think Claire would like a ride on a tow truck?”

Rolling his eyes again, Cas just threw his car keys at Dean before going back upstairs to get Claire.

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Castiel had the pleasure of meeting Dean’s personal assistant Charlie and her wife Jo, who was the management’s secretary for the local store, the head location of _Winchester Singer Automobile_.

Dean was called away almost immediately, some important client on the phone. He sent Cas an apologetic smile before hurrying into his office, leaving Cas with the two ladies.

Cas soon realized he didn’t mind.

While he was signing the papers, some consent form that he was alright with letting students play with his car, Charlie and Jo were doting on Claire.

“Can you believe we’ll have another cutie like this very soon?”

“No, Charlie. I absolutely had not noticed yet.”

The sarcasm in Jo’s voice was so heavy it made Cas look up. Jo, who had been sitting behind her table the entire time, rolled back her chair just far enough for Cas to see the big baby belly for the first time.

“Oh,” he said, smiling at her. “Congratulations.”

Leaning back, Jo fondly laid her hands over her belly. “Thank you. I’ll be honest: I can’t wait to pop this one out. Our first wasn’t as much work as this one here. I’m telling you, it’s going to be a soccer player.”

“You don’t know the gender yet?” Only belatedly did Cas realize that a question like this was a bit too personal to ask. But neither Jo nor Charlie seemed to mind.

“No, we want it to be a surprise.”

“But Luke wants a little sister, so we’re kinda hoping for that,” Charlie chimed in.

“You only want a daughter so you can name her Leia, admit it.” Dean’s voice startled Cas for a moment. The man walked around the counter, nudging Charlie’s arm and putting a note down on Jo’s table.

“I will admit to no such thing, Winchester.”

“Yeah,” Jo replied, immediately backing up her wife. “You’re just jealous ‘cause we got there first and are able to take all the awesome Star Wars names.”

“Oh, booyah!” Charlie replied, fist-bumping with her wife. All Dean did about the ribbing from his employees was to roll his eyes while smiling fondly. Cas quickly got the impression that they were more friends to him than staff.

“You done with those papers, Cas?”

Obviously wanting to change the topic, Dean was looking at him. Cas nodded and handed the filled out forms over to Jo. As she went over them to make sure everything was correct and signed, Dean’s phone rang again.

“Damnit. Sorry, Cas. Don’t go yet, okay? I’ll be back in a minute.”

When Dean didn’t leave, phone still ringing in his hands, Cas realized that he was waiting for a reply, not just giving him an order. Nodding quickly, Cas was pleased to see a little smile spread over Dean’s lips as he hurried back into his office, already answering the call.

With nothing left to do and Claire still blissfully occupied, Cas turned to Charlie for a little small talk.

“How old is Luke?”

“He’s almost five now,” Charlie replied right away, pulling out a cellphone. She pressed a few buttons and turned it towards Cas, showing him a picture of a cute little blond boy. “We weren’t sure if we wanted a second one, with both of us working, you know? But in the end, the wish for another kid was stronger than any concern, so here we are.”

“It must be hard, being away from him all day,” Cas thought out loud, looking at Claire where she sat on Jo’s big table, coloring on some old papers.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Jo answered instead of her wife. “He’s here as well, after all. We can go see him whenever we want.”

Cas’ confusion must have shown, as Charlie was quick to explain.

“When Jo got pregnant the first time, Dean had one of the old storage rooms renovated for a daycare for the kids of his employees. We pay a minimal fee, but honestly, it’s more so the whole thing is legal, not because Dean wants us to pay for it. Kids of all ages can spend their day there. There’s even a smaller room now for the older ones to come in after school and do their homework until their parents can take them home.”

All Cas could answer with was, “Wow.” Obviously, Dean wasn’t just nice to him because he thought him a charity case. The man was a genuinely nice human being and had a knack for helping people. “Wow,” Cas said once more. His gaze wandered back to Claire, who was in her own world right now, not seeing his sadness. “I wish my old boss would’ve been as nice as that.”

The two ladies followed his gaze and when Jo spoke again, Cas could hear the sympathy. “Yeah, it’s hard to find a kinder man or employer than Dean. And if you tell him I said that I will end your life. No one will suspect the pregnant lady.”

Her words got a chuckle out of him. He really liked these two.

“So where did ya work?”

“Actually, I had a job similar to yours. I was a mix of PA and secretary for a manager of a few local warehouses. When I got Claire … well, I tried to work it out with her, but she wasn’t very understanding.” He still remembered that day. Naomi’s cold eyes and her sneer. He tried not to dwell on it. “She wouldn’t let me bring Claire with me to my workplace and also wouldn’t give me any more free time. I asked her for just a few more days. Just until Claire was used to staying at a daycare, not fearing I would leave her for good. But ...  I … I had used up all of my vacation time to deal … to deal with … the funeral.” God damnit, why was it still so hard to say this out loud? “And, you know. All the other things that come along with the death of two people.”

It had been over two years, and his voice still hitched whenever he had to talk about it.

A warm hand touched his and when he looked up, he was met with Charlie’s kind and understanding eyes. After a moment, however, they went all business-like.

“Wait, does that mean you’re actually trained in the job of a personal assistant?”

Frowning, Cas nodded. Wasn’t that what he had just said?

“Oh my God, you should totally apply here.” Charlie squealed, while Jo let out a loud “yes,” and clapped her hands as if Charlie had just told the best news ever. It took them a moment to realize they’d lost him once again.

This time, it was Jo who explained. “Hey, I love my job, but I certainly will _not_ pop my baby here. I’m going on maternity leave in three weeks.”

“Yes,” Charlie chimed in. “And I’m not going to take on her job as well during that time. I did when we got our first kiddo, but that was five years ago and WSA has tripled in size since then. We totally need a replacement while Jo’s gone.”

“And those that have applied so far were okay, but I think we could do better,” Jo finished up while Charlie nodded in agreement so hard her red locks bobbed up and down.

“Oh, I …” Completely at a lack of words, Cas tried to sort his thoughts before he could even begin to reply. “But I know nothing about this industry or cars in general.”

Good point to start with.

“That doesn’t matter,” Jo waved away his concern. “Your job would be to handle the books and contracts of this store, stay in contact with the other stores all over America, see if Dean is needed somewhere; make reservations for flights or hotel rooms and so on. It’s a lot of work, I won’t lie. But it’s manageable. In the early days, I was also the receptionist, there to handle all the appointments, and the very few complaints we get, and other things like that. But when the work got too much, Dean hired Donna and that’s her area now.”

Cas remembered the chipper blonde at the desk in the entrance hall. She had greeted them with a warm smile but had been on the phone at the time, so Dean had lead Claire and him right past her and up the stairs to the open hall where Jo sat. The walls around her had floor-to-ceiling windows every few feet, showing a handful of offices. Cas already knew that one of those was Charlie’s and another one was Dean’s.

To be honest, he was intrigued now, so he turned to Charlie. “If Jo does all that, what’s your job as a PA?”

“Everything that has to do with knowledge of cars,” she replied with a wink. “No, for real: I’m handling appointments that concern Dean, have an eye on the market, and travel with him so he doesn’t have to worry about small things when he’s on the road, things like that. I’m also the tech chick here, and I have an eye on the internet presence of WSA. Thankfully though, we have a capable guy for that now and I don’t have to worry too much about it anymore,” she added, pointing her thumb over her shoulder to indicate one of the offices. Through the windows, Castiel could see a young Asian on the phone.

Just as he was looking over, the door to Dean’s office opened. “Sorry, Cas. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting for so long.”

“Dean, guess what,” Charlie squealed, not giving him a second to reply before continuing. “Cas used to be a PA for a manager before Claire came to live with him.”

Dean’s eyes were on him in a heartbeat. “Seriously?”

Not knowing what to make of this reaction, Cas only nodded – he did that a lot when it came to Dean, damnit.

A smile spread over Dean’s face as he stepped around Jo’s desk, reaching for one of her paperclips. Jo didn’t hesitate as she slapped at his hand, but Dean simply ignored it. He put the papers he’d carried together, and then laid them in one of Jo’s drop boxes. Once more, Cas was surprised by the familial dynamics they all seemed to have.

“Well, that’s great,” Dean spoke as he leaned his hip against the desk. “You should apply; see if you can withstand the test of these two Valkyries.”

While he earned himself playful slaps from both women for that, Cas was back to being confused. “Aren’t you the one to decide who gets hired?”

“Oh, no.” Shaking his head, Dean picked up one of the little figurines on Jo’s desk, playing with it. Jo instantly tried to grab for it, but Dean kept it just out of her reach, grinning at her while he continued talking to Cas. “I mean, I’m the one to sign the contract later. But you’ll take over Jo’s job, so who better to judge if you’re a fit for it than her, Charlie, and Garth?”

“That’s Bobby’s PA,” clarified Charlie.

There went concern number two: Dean just giving him the job out of the goodness of his heart. Still, Cas felt conflicted. Maybe all this was just too good to be true.

“What about Claire?”

All four looked at the girl, still coloring on various papers, humming a tune to herself. Her ability to keep herself occupied by one task for lengthy periods of time was certainly something that helped Cas a lot. It was why his two neighbors loved to babysit her. Unlike other kids, she was hardly ever difficult.

“Have you forgotten about the daycare? If you come in for an interview, we can show you,” Jo told him and suddenly there were papers in her hand, outstretched to him. “Here, some information sheet for you about what to expect. There’s also a checklist of things you’d need to add to your application. But you would need to hurry: deadline is this Friday and our decision will be made as quick as possible so there will be enough time for me to show you the ropes. I mean: you or whoever gets this job,” she added with a wink.

Cas had taken the papers from her while she explained and looked at them without really seeing anything. This was all … all so overwhelming. After two years of nothing, a chance meeting with a stranger was about to change his whole life.

“And … and you sure this is okay? With Claire, I mean?”

“Yes,” came the resounding answer from all three adults, making Cas huff a laugh while he was fighting back tears.

“Thank you, I guess. I’ll prepare my application as soon as possible.”

“Do that. And it’s best if you send it in via email. The address is on one of the papers.”

He could do that. He could spend a few dollars on a coffee to sit in one of those coffee shops that offered free internet access. He could totally do that.

Trying to calm down so he wouldn’t cry in front of these people – maybe his new colleagues? _No, don’t go there just yet_ – he searched for a harmless topic. He looked at Dean. “So, your kids are also here in the daycare?”

Dean frowned at him. “My kids?”

“You have kids we don’t know about?” Charlie asked, confusing Cas even more.

Heat was rising up his neck. “Oh, sorry. I just thought … those children's seats in your car …”

“Ah, that,” Dean replied, instantly back to grinning. “No, those are for my brother’s kids. They’re in our daycare and sometimes I pick them up in the morning. They’re also with me quite often and I’m simply too lazy to put the seats in the trunk each time.”

“Oh,” Cas only replied. And damn, he couldn’t keep himself from suddenly seeing Dean in a completely different light. Not that he had thought about the man in this way – but if maybe he had, he’d always done so with a guilty mind, knowing the man had kids and was probably married or something … not that he _had_ thought of him, though, honestly. He still knew nothing about Dean on that level – no kids didn’t automatically mean he was single, or even into men, for crying out loud. But tell that to Cas’ treacherous body. Because the first thing that happened – the first thing that always happened when he met a man he thought attractive – was that his eyes wandered to the man’s hands.

No ring.

_Damn, that still doesn’t mean anything._

Immediately, Cas eyes were back on normal eye level with Dean, but he couldn’t quite ignore what had happened. Because it had been a damn long time since he’d even shown that quantum of interest in another man.

“Sorry I misunderstood,” he finally pressed out, hoping the pause hadn’t been too long.

Dean waved away his concern.

“Well, I should go. I’ve kept you all long enough from work.” And he really had. They’d been talking for over thirty minutes and even though Dean had left them each time his phone had rung, Charlie and Jo had just ignored their work, claiming they needed a little break anyway.

He went over to Claire, stroking her hair. “You ready, Claire Bear.”

Claire only nodded, dropped the colored pen she’d been using, and held out her arms. Oh yeah, it was time for her nap very soon.

“How do you plan on getting home?”

The question made Cas stop and stare at Dean. Damn, he hadn’t even thought about that. No way could he ask Dean to drive him home, even though it was technically his fault they were here now. But before he could reply, Dean pulled out a car key and let it dangle in front of Cas’ nose.

“What’s that?”

“A car key.” Castiel’s stern gaze made Dean chuckle, but at least he clarified. “It’s for your replacement car. And before you protest: everybody gets one while their car is in our garage, no matter if it’s a student project or on a normal repair schedule. So, just take it.”

Cas had a feeling that that wasn’t even a lie. He was starting to realize that Dean simply had a charitable streak. Without arguing or discussing it further, he took the key. Thanking all of them and having Claire say goodbye, he left them, already hoping he would be able to return very soon.

 

 

Dean tried very hard not to stare after the man and the sweet little girl for too long, knowing very well that it would do him no good and that he wasn’t alone in the room.

As he heard the first chuckle, he knew he hadn’t been careful enough. Shit.

“You were right, Dean. He’s cute.”

“I didn’t say that,” he protested, rounding on Charlie. It only made his friend chuckle louder.

“Sure you didn’t. You mean like you didn’t stare at his ass as he left?”

Throwing Jo a scolding look had the same effect on her as on her wife. He had never been able to win any argument when it came to these two. Especially not when they teamed up against him. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t die trying.

“Dude, don’t worry. I think you might be in luck with this one,” Charlie told him, grinning like a maniac.

“What, why?” _Damnit!_ “I mean, it doesn’t matter. I wasn’t checking him out.”

Jo smirked at him. “Well, he did for sure.”

“He did?” _Damnit!!_ “I mean –”

“Oh, Dean, will you just shut up?” Charlie wheezed out, clearly getting a kick out of this. “Did you not realize where his eyes went the moment he heard you didn’t have kids?”

Confused, he looked first at Charlie, then at a still smirking Jo, then back at Charlie. “Nooo?”

“Your hands, you idiot.”

That just intensified Dean’s confusion.

“Argh, you can be so dumb sometimes, Winchester.”

“Hey, now –”

“A ring! He was checking for a ring!”

“Oh …”

Dumb as he sometimes was, Dean checked his own hands out of reflex. Yep, no ring there.

The gesture didn’t go unnoticed and had both girls almost in tears from laughing. Dean was not opposed to a good laugh and teasing now and then, but that was certainly enough for one day.

“Alright, alright. You got me, okay? Not that it matters anyway. Seems like he’ll be working for me soon, so there’s that.”

Their laughter instantly turned into frustrated groans. “Dean …”

“Don’t you _Dean_ me, ladies. My employees are off limits for me, you know my rules.” He sent them a stern gaze as they tried to protest. More than anyone else, his two best friends should know why he’d made this rule for himself.

It wasn’t the only reason, however.

“Besides: I really don’t want him to feel obligated or pressured into something. The guy has been through a lot, I guess. I don’t wanna make him feel like he … like he needs to be of service to me or something like that. I don’t want him to be afraid that he will lose the first decent job he’s had in awhile.” Deeming the conversation to be over, Dean made his way to his office. In his doorway, he turned back towards his friends. “And don’t you dare not give him the job just so he’s free for me to make a move, or some crap like that, you hear me?”

Not waiting for an answer he closed the door, but not before he saw his friends rolling their eyes.

 

 

_It was a cold and rainy October day. The cemetery was almost empty, the ceremony long over. Cas was alone in front of his brother’s grave, Claire already back in the warm car, asleep. She’d been silent the whole day, not grasping the meaning of it all but suffering nonetheless._

_“I’ll take care of her,” Cas whispered, touching the wet headstone. “I won’t let anything bad happen to her, I promise.”_

_No answer came, and Cas let his tears run silently._

_It wasn’t until Inias called for him that he pulled himself together._

_“I miss you. I’ll always love you.” He turned towards Amelia’s gravestone, touching it as well. “You too. I’ll make sure she’ll never forget you.”_

_Wiping away his tears, he turned around, leaving the graves behind for now._

 

_*_

 

_“Naomi, please.”_

_“I’m sorry, Castiel. I think I was understanding enough.”_

_“So you want me to just leave her there?”_

_“If you pick up that kid every time she cries, she’ll never learn.”_

_“‘That kid’ just lost her parents. I’m all she has left.”_

_“And she’ll see you again tonight. After you’ve done what I pay you to do.”_

_“Naomi, I can’t just leave her there. They said she’s been crying since I left. She thinks I’m leaving her alone. Just like her parents.”_

_“Oh, please, Castiel. Stop being so dramatic. She’s a kid. She’ll survive.”_

_“I don’t want her to just survive.”_

_“What are you doing? Castiel?”_

_“What do you think I’m doing?”_

_“Castiel, if you walk out that door, you’re fired.”_

_He didn’t look back as he silently closed the door and left._

 

_*_

 

_“Come on, Cas. You’re no fun anymore.”_

_“No fun? Inias, you know very well why I can’t go out tonight.”_

_“You’ve been saying that for weeks.”_

_“Because it’s true. Inias, I have a kid now.”_

_“So what? Hire a babysitter. Dear God, you’re not the first parent in this world.”_

_“What if she wakes up and I’m not there? What then?”_

_“Then she’ll have to learn to live with that.”_

_“Okay, this conversation is over. I’m not going out with you. Claire needs me.”_

_“You know what, Cas. I think I need a break from all this.”_

_“What?”_

_“Look, I’m sorry, okay? I know you didn’t choose this. But … you’re not the Cas I used to know.”_

_“Are you … are you breaking up with me?”_

_“I think it’s the best for both of us. Call me when you’re back to being the guy you used to be.”_

_Cas never bothered to call the man again._

 

_*_

 

_“Uncle Cas, I don’t want to be here. I wanna go home.”_

_“We are home now, Sweetie. This is our new home.”_

_“But I don’t like it here.”_

_“I’m sorry Claire Bear. I … I promise you. As soon as I can, I’ll get us out of here, okay? But for now, why don’t we decorate your corner?”_

_“‘Kayyy …”_

 

_*_

 

_Cold._

_Dark._

_Hopeless._

 

Cas didn’t jerk awake from his nightmares this time. One moment he was asleep, the next moment he was awake, taking gulps of air while tears were running down his face. He couldn’t breathe, the darkness threatening to pull him under. Curling up into a ball he sobbed and cried while all the memories clung to him. He would never forget those moments, just couldn’t. It hurt. Not as much as the death of James and Amelia had, but they were still so painful.

 

 

He did jerk awake when his phone rang. It was light outside and Cas knew right away he’d overslept.

“Shit, shit, shit.”

Shaking himself awake, he reached for the phone, hoping it was the agency with another job.

“Hello?”

“Cas?”

All the tiredness was gone in an instant as he recognized the voice.

“Jo. Hi, hey. How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Did I wake you?”

“No,” Cas exclaimed a bit too loud. He cleared his voice trying to stay calm. “No, sorry. I’m okay. What’s up?”

Jo’s call couldn’t mean anything good, he just knew it. His interview had only been the day before yesterday and a multimillion dollar company certainly didn’t make a decision like that in such a short time, right? Most likely, this was a friendly call to tell him quickly that he wasn’t a fit so he could move on instead of having to wait for days for a formal letter.

“Well, what can I say,” Jo started and Cas prepared himself mentally for the blow. “You have the job.”

The words took a few moments to sink in, but then they hit him full force.

“What?!?”

“You have it, Cas. The job is yours.”

“But … but …”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?”

“No! No, sorry, of course not. It’s just …” Trying to sort his thoughts, Cas took a few calming breaths. “This was a quick decision.”

“Yeah, well. You were by far the nicest applicant. Your experience is an added bonus.”

Jo sounded so cheerful, Cas had no doubt she was telling him the truth. Only, he couldn’t yet believe it. For almost two years now, he’d tried to find a stable job. Find some way to keep his precious girl close and still make the money he needed to give her a good life. And suddenly, it was within reach.

A few tears ran down his cheeks.

“Thank you,” he breathed out, not able to say anything else.

“You’re very welcome, Cas.” The change in Jo’s tone of voice showed him how sincere her words were. “I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.”

The call disconnected and after he’d sat for a few silent minutes, Cas checked his call history to make sure the conversation hadn’t just been a dream. But the number was there. It was real.

It was all real.

The tears were still running as the first laughter broke out of him. Silent at first, but growing louder, until he was shaking with happiness. He didn’t even stop as Claire came into the room, dragging Puffy behind her and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Cas scooped her up and hugged her close, kissed her head and told her that everything would be okay.

And while they got dressed to go out and celebrate with waffles with ice cream and berries, Cas realized that for the first time in two years, he finally believed his own promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the start :D
> 
> The biggest thanks to [vintagenoise](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagenoise/pseuds/vintagenoise) for jumping in as beta once more <3  
> you should check out her stories (they were the reason I almost missed my deadline for this fic, because I couldn't stop reading ;) )
> 
> This marks the end of my mad posting schedule - for now ^_^ the next Destiel Reverse Bang will be up on May 15th. It's a canon divergent fic, starting from S12E15 “Somewhere between Heaven and Hell”  
> And after that, I'll finally have some time to breathe and write the next parts for this and my other series ;)
> 
> One last thing: I know I'm behind in answering all your lovely comments, but please know that each and every single one of them makes me smile. I love you <3


End file.
